Tardé en darme cuenta
by NekoYaoiBL
Summary: Siempre estamos peleando y me preguntó el por qué. ¿Tanto te odio? No creo. ¿Entonces? Tal vez, ¿intento llamar tu atención? ¿Por qué? Puede, ¿qué te ame? ¡No! Eso es imposible hasta que descubra lo contrario. SpUk.
1. Chapter 1

**Segundo fic! Siii! Bueno, esto… esta vez es un SpUk. Es una pareja que me gusta bastante (a pesar de que prefiero el Spamano y el UsUk) pero pienso que más bien su amor es callado (?) Para que me entendáis, me refiero a que nunca se dirían que se aman y se llevarían el secreto consigo toda la vida… Bastante drama, la verdad. Bueno, espero que les guste el fic :3**

"**agdahjgfah" pensamientos**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

"Agobiante" Pensé frustrado mientras un suspiro escapaba de mis labios. Esa era, sin duda, la mejor palabra para describir esta conferencia mundial. Y estoy seguro de que no soy el único que lo piensa. Desde mi sitio puedo observar la cara de estrés de todos y cada uno de los presentes, por culpa de la ex colonia del cejotas que no para de hablar, de comer, de beber y… ¿he mencionado ya lo de hablar? Es que sinceramente yo creo que se pasa un poco.

Miro a mí alrededor en busca de algo con lo que entretenerme. ¡Bingo! Doy visto a Lovino desde aquí. Le guiño un ojo, pero al parecer no le hace mucha gracia y desvía la mirada con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas algo sonrojadas. ¡Dios mío, que adorable es! Y un poco tsundere también… Como el cejotas. Vuelvo a suspirar pesadamente. Y yo que normalmente soy una persona feliz, siempre sonriendo, pero es que ahora soy incapaz. Si sonriera estoy seguro que mi cara daría tanto miedo como la Inglaterra cuando también lo intenta. Porque creedme, cuando sonríe da miedo. Espera, estoy hablando demasiado del cejotas ¿verdad? Está claro que estoy enfermo. Paso una mano por mi frente pero la temperatura parece normal. Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Me quedo mirando en su dirección hasta que finalmente lo nota y desvío la mirada. Eso ha estado cerca, no creo que se haya dado cuenta.

-¿Qué mirabas, bastardo?-el silencio se había hecho en la sala y su pregunta resonaba por todo el lugar. Mierda, sí que me había visto.

-Miraba tus anormales cejas. ¿No piensas arreglártelas algún día? Son espeluznantes-respondí con malicia. Nuestras conversaciones siempre eran así, el uno contra el otro. Toda la sala nos observaba.

-¡Shut up! Mis cejas están bien-replicó ofendido. Su ceño ya estaba notablemente fruncido

-Estoy seguro de que Alfred se emancipó de ti porque le dabas miedo con esas monstruosas cejas. Pobrecito, le comprendo-sabía que tocar el tema de la independencia de su ex colonia le molestaría.

-¡You, bloody git! ¡Te odio!-gritó malhumorado

-Anglaterre, por favor, tranquilízate. No pelees ahora con Espagne-interfirió Francia tras haber sujetado a Arthur del brazo. Poco más y se hubiera abalanzado sobre mí.

-¡Suéltame, bastard!-trató de forcejear pero fue imposible

-Arthur, tu siempre tan débil. No me extraña que tu propia colonia fuera capaz de derrotarte-para que negarlo, me encantaba hacerle enojar.

- ¡I hate you, fucking bastard!-gritó enfadado para que luego salieran de sus ojos lagrimas de impotencia. Se soltó del agarre de Francia y salió por la puerta de la sala.

Todos se me quedaron mirando, y a decir verdad, lo que acababa de suceder no me lo esperaba. Yo sólo hacía esto para entretenerme, para enfadarle un poco y pasar el rato pero… Debo reconocer que sentí una punzada en el pecho cuando vi sus lágrimas resbalar por su fina piel. Agaché la cabeza y sin decir nada me senté en mi sitio nuevamente para que la reunión siguiera, pero antes eché un vistazo a Francis. Creo que no le había parecido bien que empezase aquella pelea.

La reunión siguió. Sin embargo, a diferencia de antes, no me encontraba estresado sino, triste. Esta vez me había pasado. Sé que es raro que me arrepienta de haberme peleado con el cejotas pero, no sé por qué esta vez es así.

La reunión no tardo en terminar y tras recoger mis cosas me largué de allí rápidamente. No, esta vez no fui a acosar a Lovino, como entenderéis no estoy de humor. De paso le doy un poco de descanso. Salí a la calle y comencé a andar hacia mi hotel. Tenía pensado hospedarme un día más para marcharme al día siguiente por la mañana. De repente, y aunque me pareciese muy raro, comenzó a llover en las calles de New York. Me quedé mirando al cielo, como si buscara una respuesta, mientras mi mente divagaba en recuerdos lejanos, como cuando la lluvia me pillara tras salir de una reunión en Londres. Si, parece que hasta la lluvia me recuerda a él. Abrí el paraguas que llevaba por si acaso y entonces, bajo el resguardo de un edificio, le vi a él. Otra vez me quedé embobado mirándolo, sintiendo aquel dolor agudo en el pecho de nuevo. Se encontraba sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas y ligeramente mojado por la lluvia, mientras lo que parecían ser pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Se dio cuenta de mi presencia y por unos segundos se me quedo mirando para luego retirar la vista frustrado. Vacilé un poco y finalmente me acerqué a él. Extendí el brazo con el paraguas y le hablé.

-¿Quieres que te tape?-pregunté con inseguridad. Puedo llevarte hasta el aeropuerto si quieres.

-¿Por qué iba a tener que aceptar tu propuesta? Hace nada te has estado burlando de mí-respondió con resentimiento mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

-Oye, se que ha estado mal lo que echo pero… yo, lo siento mucho-hablé con sinceridad. Mi respuesta le sorprendió bastante.

-No me lo creo-respondió tajante-¿Desde cuándo sientes haberme hecho mal a mí?

-Sinceramente, ni yo mismo lo sé. Pero si sé que lo siento-expliqué mientras sonreía tontamente-Entonces, ¿quieres que te tape?

-S-sólo porque si no me mojare más de lo que ya estoy-se excuso mientras se levantaba y se acomodaba a mi lado.

-No hace falta que te inventes excusas tontas-le repliqué yo.

-No me invento excusas, bastard-y me dio un ligero codazo en las costillas.

Con mi brazo libre apegué su cuerpo más contra el mío para que el paraguas le diese tapado. Noté como su cuerpo entero se tensaba. Supongo que tanta cercanía le había puesto nervioso. De hecho, con solo girar un poco los ojos podía apreciar un color carmín en sus mejillas. Si quería el también podía ser adorable.

"Es una pena que siempre estemos peleando. A veces me hubiera gustado ser su amigo o aliado. De hecho, ni sé porque peleo contra él. Antes, cuando ambos éramos imperios grandes y de gran fuerza tenía sentido, pero ahora… ¿Por qué sigo peleando contra él? ¿Por resentimientos del pasado? Sinceramente no lo sé. ¿Y él? ¿Qué razón tiene? Probablemente después de todo lo que sucedió en el pasado me odie, o tal vez sólo sea una costumbre… ¿Y si hay algo más grande de lo que aún no me he dado cuenta? Como por ejemplo un sentimiento. Un sentimiento…-de repente me quedé helado. No me podía creer a la teoría que estaba llegando-¿Y si sólo quiero llamar su atención? Pero, ¿Por qué iba a querer yo eso? ¿Y si ese sentimiento es el a… ¡No! Definitivamente, no. Es decir, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué iba a amarle? Yo… Él… Es raro. Entonces, ¿sólo peleaba con él para llamar su atención porque estaba enamorado de él? ¿Realmente puedo ser tan estúpido como para que me pase eso?-me giré bruscamente y le encaré-¿En serio estoy enamorado de él?"

-¿Estás bien, bastard?-preguntó mirándome fijamente. Sentí como el calor subía a mis mejillas. Menos mal que era de noche.

-S-si. Por supuesto-mentí mientras miraba el edificio en frente nuestra-¿No es este el aeropuerto?-pregunté señalando con el dedo.

-Hmm… Si es este-volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia mí-Su-supongo que gracias-apenas murmuró. Tuve suerte de oírle.

-No hay de qué. Bueno, yo tengo que irme al hotel… Así que adiós, supongo-le despedí con una pequeña sonrisa.

Inglaterra simplemente se alejó mientras se despedía con la mano. Traté de seguir su silueta con la mirada pero no tardó en desaparecer en la multitud.

"Al final, creo que sí le amo."-y una fina lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla.

**Bueeeeeno, ¿y qué les pareció? Sí, tal vez un poco triste (o al menos esa era la intención) Igual que en mi anterior fic, acepto de todo a excepción de amenazas de muerte. Y recordad, cualquier fallo me lo comentáis ¿ok? Eso sí, algún review siempre es bueno, porfaaa :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueeeeeno… Yo no tenía pensado seguir este fic, sinceramente. Sin embrago el comentario de ****Nami-Luna LinusMantita**** me animó bastante, y ya que ella no estaba segura de si acababa o seguía, pues decidí que siguiese. Además de que creo que España y Iggy se merecen un final más feliz :3**

**En fin, espero que os guste la continuación, en especial a ****Nami-Luna LinusMantita**** :)**

"**sdfghjfg" pensamientos**

"¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? Todo hubiera sido más fácil de seguro.".

Esas dos frases resonaban en mi cabeza todo el rato. Giré sobre mis pasos y suspiré profundamente para emprender el camino hacia el hotel.

-¿En serio no piensas hacer nada para remediarlo, mon ami?-esa voz…-¿Lo vas a dejar así?-cuestionó de nuevo. Levanté la vista y me encontré con la mirada de Francis apenada, sintiendo compasión de mí.

-Yo… No sabría cómo arreglarlo. Además, poco importa lo que sienta yo si él no me corresponde-respondí con un nudo en la garganta. Tenía ganas de llorar.

-Aunque no lo creas sí que importa. Da igual que él no te corresponda, pero debes decirle tus sentimientos-explicó mientras apoyaba una mano en mi hombro-Al menos, inténtalo.

-¿Alguna idea de cómo?-pregunté tratando de sonreír

-¿Lo quieres hacer a mi manera o a otra diferente?-cuestionó mientras sonreía lascivamente.

-Me da que a tu manera no le haría mucha gracia… Así que mejor de otra forma-dije mientras imaginaba en mi mente lo que sería _a la manera de Francis. _Conociéndolo no es muy difícil de saberlo.

-¿Seguro que no quieres la forma de nii-san?-negué con la cabeza-Bueno, entonces es muy simple. Antes de que embarque, alcánzale y declárate.

-No me has ayudado mucho ¿sabes?-le expliqué con indiferencia

-¿Ah, no?-preguntó algo sorprendido-Creí haberte animado a…-no le dejé terminar.

-En realidad, aparecieras o no, tenía pensado ir a en su busca si o si. Puede que estuviera algo desanimado, pero de todas formas lucho por lo que quiero-en mi rostro se formó una gran sonrisa de suficiencia. Mi amigo me devolvió la sonrisa

Me despedí de Francis apuradamente y eché a correr entre la multitud de personas que se encontraban en el aeropuerto. En mi mente, un solo nombre; y en mis labios, las palabras de amor que le dedicaría. Me paré frente al tablón de Salidas y busqué Londres rápidamente.

"20 minutos para despegar. Debo apresurarme. Con suerte le alcanzaré".

Corrí en dirección a la puerta B. Traté de buscar a Arthur con la mirada, pero era imposible. Muchas cabezas y una gran parte de ellas rubias.

"Esto va a ser difícil. ¿A caso no quiere Dios que sea feliz con la persona que amo?"

Miré el reloj y tan solo quedaban 12 minutos para perderle, aunque sólo fuera por unos días hasta la próxima reunión. Yo lo necesitaba ahora. Por fin, unas cejas anormalmente gruesas, vistas de perfil, se me hicieron familiares. Corrí hacia él como si en cualquier momento se fuera a desvanecer y lo abracé de repente.

-Pe- ¿pero qué… ¿¡España!?-preguntó sorprendido.

No esperé a que dijera más. Simplemente fui y le planté un beso un poco brusco en los labios, pero dulce para demostrarle que le quería de verdad. Noté como su cuerpo se tensaba de repente y abría los ojos sorprendidos. Me separé de él lentamente y finalmente, aquel nudo de la garganta, se deshizo. Y comencé a llorar.

-Yo, siento todo lo que te he hecho alguna vez. Todo aquello que te haya hecho sentirte mal, llorar, maldecir mi nombre… En verdad que lo siento mucho. Puede que no me perdones por ello, pero eso no impedirá que yo Antonio Fernández Carriedo representante de España, te ame-y esta fue mi declaración mientras lagrimas caían por mis mejillas.

- Eres un idiota-fue su única respuesta. Sentí que algo se quebraba dentro de mí-Por esperar tanto, tonto.

Y entonces seguí llorando, pero esta vez de alegría. Porque yo era correspondido por alguien que nunca lo imagine. Y ahora mismo, puedo jurar que ningún otro conflicto, o pelea nos separará. Porque yo le amo y él me ama a mí, y eso es amor. Una palabra simple, fácil de pronunciar, pero llena de emociones que te llevarán desde la más demente de las locuras hasta la máxima felicidad posible.

Y si tú, que lees esto, estás enamorado no pierdas a esa persona nunca.

**Eeeeeen fin, espero que os gustase. Fue muuucho más corto que el anterior pero no sabía que más poner. Gracias de nuevo a ****Nami-Luna LinusMantita**** por el review y que los demás tomen ejemplo y también dejen más reviews ¬¬. Nah, es coña. Si no queréis dejarlo tampoco muero xD**


End file.
